hitorijime_my_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5
The fifth chapter of the manga series Hitorijime My Hero, it is within the first volume. Summary Kensuke discovers that Masahiro and Kousuke are now dating, and thus allows the two to spend time alone together within the house which leads to the new couple being more intimate with one another. Characters * Masahiro Setagawa * Kousuke Ohshiba * Kensuke Ohshiba * Asaya Hasekura * Mitsuru Fukushige * Tsuyoshi Yamabe * Jirou Yoshida Plot Warning: Spoilers Ahead! Chapter 5 Chapter 5 begins with Kensuke grinning and talking about Masahiro about becoming Kousuke's girlfriend. Masahiro, of course, wanted to keep this a secret, and thus it not very pleased Asaya went and told Kensuke. Kensuke admits that he set up an activity outside of the house with Asaya so Masahiro and Kousuke would have the house to themselves. The manga then cuts to Saturday, where Masahiro is cleaning the Ohshiba house to distract himself from the fact that he is alone with Kousuke who is doing work on the couch. Kousuke teases Masahiro for being a cleaning robot and encourages him to sit. Upon doing so, Kousuke suggests that he take a bath (which is a hint to them having sex afterward). Aware of this being a hint, Masahiro panics and becomes all flustered which amuses Kousuke who has now completed his work. Masahiro while panicked, slips on a roller on the floor and falls. Due to his fall, he finds the old love letter Kousuke had been reading from an old student. Kousuke explains the story of how an old student gave it to him before exams, and how he took it out to reread because it reminded him of his feelings for Masahiro. The interaction leads to the two having an intimate night with one another, and Kousuke recalling how Masahiro's honest gaze has saved him. However, he also admits he will keep that fact a secret from Masahiro to stay the person he longs for. Chapter 5.5 (Chapter 5.5 is actually in the second volume of Hitorijime My Hero). Chapter 5.5 opens with Masahiro stating that it has been 5 months since he officially became Kousuke's wife. Masahiro is then depicted scolding Kousuke for kissing him within the school hallway, not wanting them to get caught. Kousuke isn't pleased with being stopped by Masahiro and sulks, while Masahiro is forced to go back to class and vent about the whole situation to Asaya (who doesn't care at all). When Masahiro returns back to the Ohshiba home, he is not pleased to see Kousuke still sulking. However, the teen is unsure on how to solve the issue. Kousuke asks for Masahiro to go shopping with him before the blond can come up with a solution. Masahiro is clueless as to where the two are going seeing as they don't end up going shopping, but rather to a love hotel which shocks the teen further. The two get a room and stay the night, where Masahiro realizes Kousuke is tired though he never shows it. He also admits that he can't help but want to have his hands on Masahiro because he loves him. The chapter ends with Asaya telling Masahiro to stop showing off Kousuke, as Masahiro is explaining to him what they did the night Kousuke brought him to the love hotel. Quotes Category:Chapters